23 Days
by DeadToLove
Summary: Bob tricks Gerard into thinking that Frank doesn't feel the same about him. Bob has a crush on Frank. In depression and anger, Gerard hooks up with Lyn-Z. How will Frank feel about this? How will Bob feel knowing he's succeeded in hurting Gerard? What about Mikey and Ray? Rikey, slight Bob/Frank, Gerard/Lyn-Z, and then eventually Frerard. / Collab with BloodForMyBreakfast.
1. Chapter 1

I was getting tired of watching my little brother Mikey, and his boyfriend of six years, Ray Toro, snuggle on the couch in the tour bus. I was also getting sick of listening to Bob Bryar and Frank Iero bicker over something completely stupid and childish. I'm Gerard Way, lead singer of My Chemical Romance by the way. Huffing, I got up from my position on the floor. I looked away from Mikey and Ray who decided to ignore Bob and Frank by playing tonsil hockey. I yanked the curtain of my bunk shut, and flipped on my small television. I put a random horror movie in, I wasn't going to pay any attention to it, grabbed my sketchpad, and began to draw. I was halfway done sketching a super hero (I think I'll call her the Rumor,) and waiting for the sounds of someone to come in. Frank eventually stormed back, and I heard Bob yell an insult after him as he crawled into his bunk and shut the curtains. I paused the movie, and dropped my pencil, listening. A soft sniffle sounded from the bunk across from mine, and I got up to check on him.

"Frank? Frankie, are you okay?" I carefully pulled the curtains to the side, and touched his shoulder. He flinched at my touch. What had I done wrong _now?_

"Frank?"

"Just leave me alone Gerard." He spat after a few minutes. Taken aback by the sudden harshness, I took a few steps back.

"I'm trying to-"

"FUCK. OFF." He suddenly rolled over quickly, screaming at me as he did so. I glared back at him, clenching my fists. He yanked the curtains shut after a few minutes of our stare down. I walked out into the "living room" again. Ray and Mikey were curled around each other, eyes on the TV. Bob was texting someone on his phone. Before I knew what I was doing, I ripped the phone out of his hand.

"Hey!" He snapped, trying to take it back. I closed it, and stuck it in my pocket.

"No. Why are you being such a dick to Frank?" I asked him. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it, and closed it again.

"Exactly." I growled.

"I don't-"

"You don't need to be an ass! What did he do to you?!" I nearly screamed. I didn't usually raise my voice, and when I did, it was usually at my brother.

"Gerard, stay out of something you don't-"

"No. Don't even finish that sentence. Your being a dick to _everyone, _especially Frank, and I'm sick of it. You need to fix whatever issue you have, and don't take it out on the rest of us. End of discussion." I stomped off.

"Why'd you do that?" Frankie whispered when I walked into the bunkroom. I looked at him for a second before crawling into my bunk and closing the curtains. I finally answered him in my head.

_I'm trying to let you know just how much you mean to me._


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to silence, which is eerie because it's just so wrong. It's never silent here, never. There's always someone listening to music, or practising, or singing loudly to their iPod, or watching a movie, or playing a video game. And Ray and Mikey are always making...noises...and Gee is practically nocturnal; he's never sleeping when we are, and he's always awake when I wake up. But that's not the case this morning...I glance across at my phone to check that it actually is morning, and it is; it's 8pm...because no one is making any noise at all.

I wander into the 'living room' kinda thing, and find a horror movie paused on the TV. It's right at the moment where this half-naked girl's head is being ripped off by some sort of flesh-eating zombie kinda monster. The effects are good. You can see every tendon, muscle, shred of skin and drop of blood in intimate detail. But no one's in sight and the silence is killing me and the curtains are closed, and everything is now ten times creepier, so I have to turn the TV off. _Before_ I shit myself.

"Gee?" I call. No reply. Is he even here? Is anybody? "Ray? ...Mikey?" Well, it's understandable that those two might not respond, but... I take a deep breath. "Bob?"

No reply. My heart skips a beat. Then, muffled, "In here!"

Oh, thank god. Even if it is Bob. Bob who hates me. Bob who was one of my best friends, the most talented drummer I know, and who now suddenly hates me, with no explanation.

"Bob! Where are you?"

"My room, stupid. One minute..." He emerges, then, in his boxers. "Hey. What happened to the movie?"

He doesn't seem pissed off at my existence. Unknowingly, I'd stepped back from the doorway, and held my breath, but I stand up straight and breathe out now. How pathetic I am. He's gone from hating my guts to being my friend, literally over night. I don't get it. And I still don't get why he was so mad at me.

"I turned it off. It scared me. Where are the other guys?"

"It was _scary_? Seriously?" At first I'm scared he's mocking me, and I stiffen up defensively, but his laugh is so carefree and light that it can only be a joke. He's not being malicious. He doesn't hate me after all. Maybe he was just having a bad day. Bad month.

Through his giggles, he coughs out, "Ray and Mikey are asleep in Ray's bed." He stops laughing for a moment to pull a face. Through more laughs, he mutters, "Gee..." and then he stops laughing. "Gee..." He coughs, shakes his head sadly. "Gee um...he left."

I choke. "Left?! What do you mean he _left_? What are you talking about?!"

"He just...he left. I don't know. He said he didn't want to see me ever again, and then he left."

Bob shrugs, shakes his head, seeming too calm, despite the pain written all over his face. I gasp, shake my own head, and run into my room. Grabbing my cell, I punch in his details and call him. He answers on the third ring, which is four rings too late to satisfy my desperation.

"Frankie?"

"Gee! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay! What...what is... What's going... I mean, what's...what's going... what hap-" I can't get the words out.

"Woah, Frank. Calm down, okay? Speak slowly, I can't understand what you're saying."

I take a hard, deep breath that fills me lungs with air that doesn't feel like it should be there. The air seems artificial, wrong, like breathing with an oxygen tank. It hurts to move my chest up and down, same as when I've broken my ribs in the past.

"I...You...You left? How could you _leave_?!" I screech. I love him. And he left me. He didn't leave me, he left us. It's not like he loves me. But I am in love with him. And he doesn't know; doesn't care. And he left. _Left_.

"What? I only went out for a drink!"

"A drink, Gerard? Really! A fucking drink?! You fucking imbecile! How many drinks is a drink, huh? Where are you now? A gutter, lying in your own fucking vomit again?! Just like before?! Great! What were you thinking?!"

"Fucking hell, Frank! I said a drink didn't I!? One! One drink, because I was pissed off! One drink, because I needed it! Just one! Just because I made a mistake before, doesn't mean you have to treat me like a child now! I'm in a hotel! Because I...I was scared to come back! Scared of Bob, scared of...of you, Frank! I am scared of you, okay?! And I hate this! Hate living like this!"

"Well, I'm sorry for giving a shit about you! And a mistake, Gee? Really? That _mistake_ that lasted for years, that _mistake_ that nearly killed you? Really." I take a massive, deep breath. The air is real this time, and a huge relief. "And what are you talking about? Why would you ever be afraid of me?!"

"Because...Because I..." He sighs. His voice is less hysterical now. Already, I feel guilty for shouting at him. Even if I did think he deserved it. "I was afraid Bob might have told you. But he can't have. So...everything's okay. It's all okay."

"Really? Doesn't seem so okay to me." This isn't an accusation. I'm simply stating the fact, and my voice is withdrawn and forlorn. I'm _sad_, I realise. Actually _sad_. How pathetic.

"It will be, Frankie. You'll see." His voice is so gentle, soothing...if only it were here with me, whispering those words into my ear... God, I need to stop that. He doesn't like me. End of.

"Come home, Gerard."

"I'm scared. Scared of it all."

"Don't be afraid. Take... Take my fucking hand, and _never_ be afraid again."

There's a moment of silence, and then his smooth hum. He laughs, too, on top of it, and it's broken and forced, but it lasts for a long time, and by the end I think that it sounds at least half-genuine. "I'm coming, Frank. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again. Please."

"I won't." There's a pause, I think about muttering 'bye' and hanging up. But the silence is filled by four words I never thought I'd hear from this man's mouth. I can imagine him saying them, have done a thousand times, and I know every second of it... I know how his lips will end in a pout on the 'ie', and how he'll bite his chapped lips before he starts to speak, and how he'll be so awkward and cute that nothing will matter. He'll be insecure, but confident in himself at least, in the truth of the words. Only he won't. Because it would never happen. Only he is. Because it does. It is. It's happening now.

"I love you, Frankie."


	3. Chapter 3

I got back to the bus within an hour. It'd taken me awhile to find my way back. I was all nervous about what Frank would say about what I said. When I climbed up the steps, Frank was no where to be found, but Bob was waiting for me.

"Hey Bob." I said as I walked by.

"Hey Gerard, can we talk?" Bob asked uneasily.

"Yeah sure." I said, and I sat down beside him.

"So...I kind of like Frank, what do you think I should do?" He asked me.

"Oh...well...uh...I kind of like Frankie. Like...love him...and I planned on asking him out..." I said quietly, looking at my shoes.

"...oh..." He whispered, hurt flashing across his face.

"Bob, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine, Gerard. I promise." He forced a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but before you go and get your heart crushed, can I tell you something?" He asked.

"...what do you mean get my heart crushed?" I asked.

"...Frank doesn't like you. When you told him you loved him, he was absoloutly disgusted. He doesn't feel the same. He thinks it's gross, and that he only sees you as a brother, and you should make sure you see him that way too." Bob warned. I felt my heart shatter, and my entire world come crashing down.

~X.x.X~

I don't think I've cried like this in a long time. I had walked straight to my bunk and closed the curtains, waiting until the bunkroom was empty before exploding. My hands were shaking, and I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. My hands were shaking, well...my entire body was. This was worse than anything; withdraw, getting hurt by my few girlfriends, fights with Mikey, fights with my band...

This hurt more.

I never really calmed down, but eventually someone heard my screams and cries of anguish, because Mikey was holding me. I hid my face in his shoulder as I wailed and screamed out my anger and hurt, until I finally calmed down.

"We have a show to do..." I finally mumbled bitterly. I shoved passed him, and ran off the bus and into the venue. I ran into this girl who had a sleeve of tattoos, and her black hair was in pigtails.

"Hey, I'm Lindsey from Mindless Self Indulgence...are you okay?"

"No, I'm not o-fucking-kay..." I mumbled. I felt the tears coming back, and I tried to force them back, but it was no use. I was crying in front of a complete stranger. And it didn't help that the complete stranger was a gorgeous girl.

"...you know what helps? A smoke. C'mon." She took my hand and pulled me off behind the venue. She handed me a cigeratte and a lighter, and I lit up, taking a deep draw of the nicotine.

"Now, are you okay? I figure since we'll be touring together for awhile, we may as well get to know each other.

"Okay..." I mumbled. Before I knew it, I found myself spilling (not giving names of course) about why I was upset.

"Well then she doesn't know what she's missing." She said after I was done. She thinks Frank's a girl...okay, that works. Good enough.

"I guess so...I mean, I'm nothing special." I spat.

"I think you are. I think that she's crazy for not liking you. I mean, your cute and innocent. What's not to like?"

"Me? Innocent? Nah. Nor cute, but thanks I think..." I mumbled.

~X.x.X~

When the show was over, I avoided Frank at all costs, and met up with Lindsey. Or Lyn, as I called her. Ray called after me, and I waved before climbing onto the Mindless tour bus for the night. I followed Lyn to her bunk, and sat down on it while she un-did her pigtails and took of her make-up. She looked even more beautiful without it. Her bandmates stayed in the front of the bus while we stayed in the bunkroom. When she was done, she came back over to me. Before I could stop myself, I was kissing her, and she was pulling the curtains on her bunk shut, and we were pulling at each other's clothes. And I didn't regret a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

After the show, Gee heads off with that fucking pretty chick from the support band. The drummer, who is also beautiful, is called Kitty, but I don't know this other girl's name. Or what Gerard is doing with her. He said he loves me. And when he got back to our bus earlier, I thought that maybe...maybe he'd ask me out. Maybe he'd kiss me or...or like I imagined...all those times...when I thought...

But, no. He never did any of that. He spoke to Bob, I heard voices but no words, and then he slammed the door, and I was scared he'd run away again, but it was the door to his bunkroom, and I heard Mikey's footsteps and the door opening and closing the door again later on. And I heard the crew collecting the equipment we keep on the bus with us, and four slams of the door, and then Mikey coming back to the bus to tell meI had to get off my arse and go soundcheck. I followed him, only to find Gee and the fucking pretty girl smoking, and Gerard was crying. I wanted to go, and to ask him why he was crying, and also to smoke because I _needed_ _it_, fuck! But Mikey touched my shoulder gently when I veered off in their direction, and when I turned round to look at him, he shook his head. Remembering all this now, I realise. I finally understand what Gee said to me before he hung up this morning.

_I love you, Frankie_. Just how I imagined it. Only...I never imagined it would be a joke. It had to be real. Had to be. Not a joke. Not that.

It was a joke. He doesn't love me. I need to get over that and move on with my life. Get a girlfriend. Leave the imagining to the fucking pretty girl and the fangirls. And boys. Someone in my situation can't really forget the fanboys. I laugh bitterly in the dressing room, earning myself three puzzled stares. Like I've always said, I'm My Chem's biggest fan. Just like half the rest of the fans, I have a kind of a thing for Gerard Way. And just like all of the fans, Gerard Way does not have a kind of a thing for me.

I sit there, rocking back and forth, and smoking even though you're not supposed to and the smoke alarm almost goes off until Ray unplugs it, all night, and I don't even notice when the fans are kicked out of the room by the bouncers and Mikey tells me we're leaving. By his exasperated tone of voice, I guess it's about the eighth time he's said it when I hear him say, "Frank! We're going."

"I don't want to come."

He rolls his eyes, but then when I actually don't stand up, he dumps his beer on the table and lifts me up, his hands under my arms so I'm in a squatting position in his arms. "Fuck, Frank, move!" He shakes me until I do.

I don't realise I'm crying until Mikey turns round and wipes the tears off my face with the back of his hand. "Hey, Frankie. Don't cry."

"Joke," I weep, pathetic again. "It was only a joke."

Ray calls after us, then, and his face appears, just a little too happy from just a little too much alcohol. "Is everything okay?" he wonders, presumably after he sees me crying.

"No," Mikey and I say at the same time. Ray frowns and hugs me. I bury myself into his chest, and Mikey rubs my shoulder when I start sobbing loudly. No matter how much it hurts, it feels good to know that somebody cares. Even if it isn't Gerard.

Mikey and Ray mumble over the top of my head while they hold me as I cry, but I don't know what they say. When I finally stop wailing and trembling, Ray turns around, keeping his arm around my shoulders. "Come on," he encourages. "It's freezing out here."

We walk forward, but my face seems to get closer and closer to the road, until Mikey and Ray are catching me just before I hit the ground. I fell. My knee hurts.

Fuck that, everything hurts!

Ray's hand is on the small of my back, keeping me from falling again, and Mikey's is on my shoulder, keeping me from emotionally breaking down again...at least until we get inside. Bob's sleeping when we get inside the bus, and I wonder how long we've been outside. Both Ray's and Mikey's hands seem cold, and I have goosebumps where my skin is exposed. They dump me on the sofa, and Ray turns on the TV while Mikey disappears into the kitchen. He returns with three hot chocolates, and throws a blanket over me when he's put them all on the coffee table. I've not even half finished mine before I cry myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A Few Months later:

I hadn't spoken to Frank, unless I didn't have a choice, in two months. Lindsey and I had started dating, and even though she numbed the pain, she didn't fill the gap. I noticed Bob and Frank getting closer and closer. I'd even seen Bob kiss Frank once when they thought no one was looking, and Frank had kissed him back. Well, at least Bob got what he wanted...

"Hey, are you okay?" Bob asked me after a concert one night.

"Peachy." I mumbled. I wasn't; I had seen Bob and Frank making out in one of the rooms before the show, Frank up against the wall, and his arms around Bob's neck. Bob's hands gripped his ass, and he was shoving his tounge in his mouth. I felt a heavy burning sensation where my heart _used _to be.

I'd turned and walked away as fast as I could.

~X.x.X~

"So...you and Frank huh?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Bob murmured.

"Congrats man." I forced a smile.

"Thanks..." He looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I...can I tell you something?" He finally said.

"You can tell me anything." I promised.

"...promise you won't be mad or hate me?"

"I promise."

"Well, you know how I said Frank doesn't feel the same?"

"...yeah." My heart pounded faster.

"...I lied."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"You promised you wouldn't be mad!" He pleaded.

"I wouldn't have been if it wasn't something like this! YOU CRUSHED ME!" I screamed at him.

"Gerard, I'm sorry!" He yelled.

"NO! Fuck off! I HATE you right now!" I yelled.

"I do too..." I heard Frank say in a small voice.

"Frankie..." Bob pleaded with him. I didn't stick around to listen to them talk. I ran out of the room, and back to the bus, closing the curtains behind me.

"Babe, where r u?" Lindsey texted me.

"...I can't do this anymore. I'm sry, but we have to break up. I will always luv u, I just can't be with u. I'm so srry. Can we b friends?" I texted back.

"Yeah. It's okay. I understand." She sent back. I took a deep breath, then screamed out all the anguish I was feeling, not even aware when the other's came back about what I was in for.

I do remember crying myself to sleep, ignoring them all. I didn't know if Frank was okay, but right now, I was to hurt to ask.

~X.x.X~

I didn't leave my bed for two days.

I just couldn't do it. Couldn't function properly. My heart was destroyed, all because Bob Bryar lied to me just so he could have, what he knew I wanted for so long, Frank all to himself. Mikey came and sat with me, comforting me and playing with my hair. Ray would sit with us sometimes, letting me cry on his shoulder whenever I needed too.

I just didn't want to do it anymore. Didn't want to live, didn't want to breathe...

It was as if this heartbreak had finally killed me.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up screaming. Again. My face is pressed into the pillow, so my shrieks are muffled, and my face is clammy and sweaty. Gross. Again. I am grotesque after what I've done.

Gee hasn't left his bunk for two days now. It'll be three, if he doesn't shift today, and somehow I can't envisage him moving. He's entirely broken, and it's all my fault. Well, mine and Bob's. I was only dating him in the first place because it took my mind of Gerard! I figured, as long as Bob was happy, at least that was one of us. If we were both single, we'd both be miserable. At least if I dated him, he'd be happy, even if I still lusted for my best friend. The best friend who lied about loving me.

Only it turns out he wasn't lying after all. And it was all Bob's fault. Like a fool, I'd been trying to keep him happy, and all along, he was the reason for my sorrow. I am _such_ a_ motherfucking idiot!_

I don't know what time it is, but I hear Mikey's light, quick footsteps, and the kettle boiling, and Mikey never gets up early, so it must be mid morning if not afternoon. I yawn, even though I went to bed at 6pm last night and it can't be any earlier than 10 am now. It seems the more I sleep, the more tired I become.

I roll over enough so that I fall out of bed, and then crawl to the door, my duvet caught on my leg, trailing behind me. I don't have the energy or the will to stand up, but I haul myself into a standing position on the door handle, somehow pushing it open at the same time. Multi-tasking: pure genius.

What a shame nothing else I do is even half that clever.

Mikey doesn't speak when I walk into the kitchen-type-thing, but he takes another mug out of the cupboard and pours more coffee out. He leaves it on the table next to me, slamming it hard enough that I look up at his angry face. But his face isn't angry, it's sympathetic. And something in his soft amber eyes says 'it's not your fault'. But then I blink and it's gone and he's gone and I can't believe myself because I'm delusional anyway. I gulp, and steaming coffee burns my mouth, scalding the back of my throat so that I cough hard. When I stop choking, I hear an agonising sound. I hear Gee crying, and that's worse than anything else I can imagine.

And that's when I make my mind up. I'm really going to do it. I'm going to confront him, and I'm going to talk to him, and everything will get better. It will, I swear to god it will. Even if it means I'm hurt. Because I'd rather die a thousand times than hear Gerard cry like that again. You can hear the anguish just in the way he breathes, and it's killing me anyway, so I might as well die for him if I have to. I swallow the rest of my coffee in one go, not even reacting the burning this time, and trip into the bathroom. I'm going to do it. And it's going to be perfect again. _Everything is going to be okay_.

X.x.X

I shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. I even wash my hair, borrowing Ray's shampoo. And put socks on. This is impressive; he better be fucking impressed.

_Fuck, I'm nervous, fuck, I'm nervous, fuck, I'm nervous, fuck, I'm nervous, fuck, I'm nervous, fuck, I'm nervous, fuck, I'm nervous..._

"Gee?" Mikey looks up first, and slides to his left a little so that I can't see Gerard's face. From the form under the covers, I can tell that he's laying on his side, and one hand is in Mikey's.

Mikey looks away from me and glances down at his brother, who whispers something. They have a mini whisper-conversation, which seems to last years to me, and then Mikey stands up and smiles sadly at me. He squeezes Gerard's shoulder and leaves the room, closing the door behind him with a secure 'click'. I swallow hard, bite my lip and edge cautiously forward. This is it.

"Gerard, I'm really sorry and everything, I just wanted to say-"

"Shut up, Frank."

I blanch. "I'm sorry...?"

"I said, shut up. I don't want you to _apologise_," he scoffs at the word, and I bite my lip some more. Well then. What a waste of time. I mean, I thought he'd be pissed, but that maybe he'd at least _listen_...

I open my mouth to stutter and cry and apologise anyway, but he interrupts my inclination. "There's no point in you apologising. Nor me. It wasn't your fault, and it wasn't mine, but..." he pauses for breath, and I notice how cracked and sore his voice sounds, like it does when he loses it after screaming too much on stage. "But we both contributed...contributed to what happened. We can't change that now. But I meant what I said, Frankie, all those months ago."

I walk closer to him, absorbing every little detail, as my mouth falls open in shock. I thought that he would be angry at me, I thought he'd shout and I'd have to beg and grovel for his forgiveness. It's not fair that I get off so lightly; not fair that his gorgeous eyes are deep and warm, not flat and hard and harsh. Then I take in every inch of his destroyed perfection. His skin is pastier, but the area around his eyes is scarlet, almost like blood, and his lips are chapped. I can see dead trails where tears were on his cheeks, and the skin there seems a little tighter, stretched out across his face painfully. He looks thinner, and older, even though it's only been a couple of days. And he looks heartbroken and crushed. And it's my fault my fault my fault-

He disturbs my train of thought. "I mean this. Forever."

I swallow hard, my mouth remaining dry no matter what I try to do about it. "I love you, Gerard Way."

Without knowing what I'm doing, I find my knees bending so I'm kneeling by his bed, and my face resting on his pillow, next to his. I can feel his ragged icy breath on my cheeks - that's how close we are to one another. I can see his face in intimate detail, and I recognise every bit of it: how his top lip is just a little too full to be in proportion with his bottom lip, and how both eyes are hazel, but one has more blue hints, and the other is greener, and how his cheeks are ivory but his eyelashes are thick and ebony, a startling contrast, and how his eyebrows are a fucking mess. I look at him. His shock of white blond hair and how short it is now, and how pink and beautiful his lips are and how much I'd like to cover them with mine, and how wide and perfect his eyes are, and how his nose is straight and long. He's beautiful. He's perfect. He's gorgeous, ravishing, adorable, and everything I ever dreamed of having. I don't deserve him, but it doesn't stop me from wanting him. I lean forwards, like we're in a movie, and his lips part perfectly, so I catch a glimmer of impeccable white from inside his mouth.

"I love you too, Frankie._ I love you._" I think he echoes himself like that because he's so happy to finally believe the words; though I'm still uncertain that he isn't kidding, despite all we've both been through since the none-joke all those months ago. But I know I'm glad to finally say the words, and to see him say them, and to know that they are sincere and true and everything _is_ okay after all.

But I don't have time to think about our messed-up, broken, perfect thought processes. He's propped up and his lips are on mine and my mouth is crushing his and our fingers are interlinked and locked almost painfully together, and his lips are cold and chapped and mine are hot and excited and dry and all I know is that I love him and, for this moment, everything else is irrelevant.


	7. Chapter 7

Things got better. Like, a lot better. Frank and I still avoided talking to Bob as much as possible, but he and I were okay. We cuddled whenever we had a spare moment, or stole kisses and hugs, or held hands whenever we were somewhere we could.

It was as if those three days two months ago hadn't happened. I was happy now. Frank was happy. _We_ were happy.

As for Bob, he kept trying to apologize for a week before finally getting it through his skull that we weren't ready to talk to him. The time would come when we would forgive him, but not yet. That was happening just _yet. _He deserved to suffer...

That may be harsh, but it's true.

~X.x.X~

"Gerard, you need to talk to him." My brother insisted one day, grabbing me by the arm and ripping me away from Frank.

"Who?" I asked oh-so-innocently. I knew damn well who he meant.

"You know damn well who I mean." He snapped. Told ya.

"Mikey, I just...not yet..."

"Dammit Gerard! It's been two fucking months! Your ADULTS. Talk it out instead of doing all this high school drama bullshit. It's annoying as hell."

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Frank snapped, coming to take my hand again.

"...None of your business. Just grow up and talk to Bob, would ya?" He spat. He then stormed off toward the bunkroom. God only knows what him and Ray fought about now...

Bob slowly came over to us.

"Can...can we talk?"

"...Okay."

"I'm really sorry...I just got so jealous, and I wasn't thinking of your feelings. Either of you. I was being selfish, and I'm a total dumbass. I get that. I'm sorry though, and I hope you can forgive me." Bob stated. Frank and I glanced at each other. He nodded, and I turned to Bob.

"We forgive you."

~X.x.X~

"Frank, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Gee. I'm ready." Frank wrapped his legs around my hips to prove this fact.

"...Postive?" I asked again, after I'd prepared him and was positioned for the first thrust.

"Postive." He breathed. I pushed in quickly, then didn't move, letting him adjust. He whimpered, and a few tears fell from the pain. I kissed them away.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want too. If it hurts to much, we can stop." I told him.

"No...it's okay. Move."' I began to thrust slowly. His breathing hitched, and I went to stop.

"No...it feels...good... More." He insisted. I kissed him briefly before setting a steady pace. I heard myself groaning softly. His hands reached up to tangle in my hair, and he pulled me down to his level so he could kiss me. I kissed him back, picking up the pace.

"Ah...Gerard...oh...Gee...mmm..." His noises were beautiful, just like him. If I could hear him make those soft pleasured noises forever, I'd be the happiest man alive. I kissed him again.

"Ready sweetheart?" I breathed. I was close to my end, and the sound of skin on skin and his moans were just adding to it. He nodded, tightning his grip on my shoulders.

"N-Now...now!" He gasped. I shoved my hips forward roughly for my last thrust, and a strangled cry of his name fell from my lips. He cried out my name, and the sexiest whine I've ever heard anyone make fell from his perfect little mouth. I rolled off him, and we curled around each other.

"I love you..." I whispered, breathless.

"I love you too...so much..." He murmured back. We kissed once before snuggling close to each other and falling asleep.

~X.x.X~

"Your a dick!" I woke up to hear Ray yelling at Mikey.

"Me?! Have you HEARD youself lately?! If anyone's the dick, it's you!"

"At least I have one!"

"So do I, and I'm well aware you have one, because sadly it's been up my ass!" Mikey yelled back at him.

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?!"

"HOW THE HELL, DID I EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH SUCH AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU?!"

"THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!"

They stormed off in seperate directions. I sighed, hoping this fight would end soon.

~X.x.X~

After the My Chem show that night, Mikey and Ray were blowing up at each other _again. _

"You messed up!"

"No I didn't! What the hell are you on?!"

"Actually, it was me who messed up." Frank spoke up in a small voice.

"SHUT UP!" Mikey yelled.

"Don't talk to him that way! He didn't do anything!" Ray snarled.

"He's Gerard's boyfriend, why don't you let Gerard stick up for him?!"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR MEDICINE INSTEAD OF BEING AN ASS!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"YOU ALREADY HAVE, AND IT WASN'T VERY GOOD!"

The next thing that was said left all of us gaping, including Ray.

"If that's how you feel, it's _over_ you jerk!" Mikey screamed, before darting past Ray and toward the bus. Ray collapsed into a heap on the ground, while the rest of stared in shock after the retreating figure of my brother...

_**...to be continued.**_


End file.
